


Blame it on Sinatra, baby.

by anusha



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man (Ultimateverse), Iron Man - All Media Types, Iron Man: Armored Adventures
Genre: 60s, 60s era, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Rat Pack, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Frank Sinatra - Freeform, Homosexuality, Jazz - Freeform, Kissing, Love Bites, Lovers, M/M, Musician Bucky Barnes, Musician Edwin Jarvis, Musician Sam Wilson, Musician Steve Rogers, Musician Tony Stark, Neck Kissing, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Pianist Bucky Barnes, Pining, Saxophonist Bucky Barnes, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Singer Bucky Barnes, Singer Steve Rogers, Smut, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Top Steve Rogers, alternate universe - 60s era, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anusha/pseuds/anusha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven Grant Rogers is a rising musician in the 60s era. When his pianist Brock Rumlow decides to call it quits, his best friend Tony Stark introduces James Barnes, affectionally called as Bucky, to their team of musicians. Along with Edwin Jarvis and Sam Wilson, the five of them rise to fame, and hit it at the The Sands as the one and only "The Rat Pack". But what happens when Steve falls in love with the shabby brunette? What happens when he realises that Bucky is just like him, that both of them are sinners for each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on Sinatra, baby.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, a thousand apologies to those that were following my previous version of this fic. It dawned to me that I needed to do an overhaul, and here I am with an improvised version of this story. AS for the rest, good luck and have fun reading! And oh, if you guys have any good gifs that you would like to incorporate into this fic, don't be shy to share them. Also, you guys can find me on tumblr, here. [x](http://stuckyisbae.tumblr.com/)

For when Steve looked into Bucky's eyes that very moment, he saw what he feared for his entire life. 

This time he was sure. He held the microphone tightly in his hands before looking away from the brunette. 

_Oh God how I wish I could show the whole world how much I love you, James Buchanan Barnes._

And with that last thought, he began singing.


End file.
